ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros: The Movie, Journeys End
Plot Synopsis: On the final 3 days of the Convergence, Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Chun-Li, and the others on the Sky Temple see a strange sight, and storm with red lightning, meaning something's wrong. One of the lightning bolts go to the Ketchum home, causing Ash Ketchum to have a nightmare where everyone of his friends and loved ones are killed by a Devil-like creature, and his Satsui no Hado takes over again. He tells his wife Serena this in the morning and she assures him that dreams are just that, dreams. They and their Pokémon go to meet their friends, Cloud, Mega Man, Bonnie, Jessica, Pit, Ness and Lucas, for a beachside picnic, during which Cloud notices Ash’s hand shaking. Before he can explain it, they are all attacked by a Demon named Goro. Serena manages to beat him by activating her Ultimate Evolution. After the fight, Raiden arrives to tell them that Goro is a Demon from one of the long-lost realms of life and death called Outworld, where demons are born instead of humans and of their leader Shau Khan, a Demon with a drive to conquer all creation, and is now poised to conquer Earth, and if he does so when the convergence ends, the whole multiverse could be at risk. Bonnie and Lucas accompany Raiden to the Sky Temple as backup. The others soon meet a warrior known as Kitana, who was a resident of a realm Outworld conquered, she then explain that she is a psychic, and that she read Khan’s thoughts and found out his plan is to break the barrier between Earth and Outworld, and Serena's ultimate move can shatter the barrier. They leave the town to protect the civilians, but are attacked by Khan’s lieutenants, Baraka, Kano, and Ermac. Cloud and the others stay to fight while Ash, Serena, and Kitana get away. The others are beaten, with Cloud during his fight learning Ermac is Zach Fair, his dead best friend, Mega Man being practically dismantled, Ness having his ass thoroughly kicked, and Jessica and Pit being nearly killed. Ash, Serena, and Kitana are soon attacked by a human called Reiko, Kitana's clone sister Mileena, and Shau Khan himself, who beats them, but not before Ash finds out he can’t access his Ultimate Evolution. Serena is taken to Khan’s fortress, and finds Reiko isn't a killer, just a man trying to support his family. Ash and Kitana wake up to find Captain Falcon over him. The two talk and discover the reason Ash’s Ultimate Evolution doesn't work is because of his fear of losing people, and after a pep talk from Falcon, he goes to save Serena. Ash tells the others his plan, and they all go to stop Khan, to find that Falcon has called reinforcements to handle Khan’s army, in the form of Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Chun-Li, Bonnie, Lucas, Alain, Mega Charizard, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Link, Zelda Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Marth and Fox. Ash and the others go intothe fortress, to find the lieutenants in the way. Cloud, Mega Man, Ness, and Kitana fight the lieutenants. They beat the lieutenants, but Cloud and Ermac fall out of the fortress with Cloud in his ultimate form, and Cloud kills him, while also being stabed. Ash goes to fight Khan to find Serena about to use her ultimate move, but he gets in the way and absorbs the Spirit Energy of the attack, but enough of the attack managed to crack the barrier which allows Shau Khan to achieve his true demon form, which just so happens to look like the Devil-like creature from his dreams. With the power of the Spirit Energy of Serena's attack, and after deciding to face his fear of loss, Ash is finally able to achieve his Ultimate Evolution again, which, after a long fight with Khan, gives him the push to destroy Shau Khan. Mega Man, Ness and Kitana get to the top of the fortress and, after sealing the barrier again, notice a white light coming over the horizon that they think means the Convergence is over, but turns to be Foxes ship dropping a recently healed Cloud to the fortress, the Convergence was permanent. Just then Mileena rises from the debris around them and attempts to kill all them in their highly weakened state, only to be stopped by Serena, Eevee and Reiko. The surviving lieutenants and Khan’s army go to a special prison planet, and the reinforcements and the heroes go home, 1 month later multiple Earth's across the galaxy arose for the Counterparts, 3 months later Cloud proposes to Jessica, 6 months later Mega Man leaves the planet , and 1 year later Ash and Serena have a child named Aaron. Category:Anime films Category:Fighting video game